Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War
Plants Vs Zombies Apocalypse War (shortly PVZ:AW) is a game developed by PopCap Games.It was released in October 16,2016.The game currently has 570 levels overall. Storyline This game takes the events where Dr.Zomboss took over the whole world!So its time for you to defeat him!You will unlock different areas with lots of zombies and plants. How to play? This is an RPG game.You need to wait for your turn,you can choose between 3 options: Ability This is a plant's or zombie's normal attack.The ability is mostly based on attacking than healing and protecting. 2nd Ability This maybe an attack,heal,defend or summon. Plant Food This is a powerful ability for plants. Brainiac Power This is a powerful ability for zombies. Areas So far,there are 13 areas you can play (8 upcoming),and 2 chapters.Both zombies and plants have the same area name and levels except the special areas. Chapter 1 Suburbs-30 levels Released:October 16 2016 Mushroom Forest-25 levels Released:October 16 2016 Jungle Hills-45 levels Released:October 16 2016 Magma Night-20 levels Techland-60 levels Gray Industry-20 levels Winter Wonderbrains-25 levels Nuke Battle-50 levels Brain Tech Powerplant-25 levels The Final Destination-50 levels Chapter 2 Dark Canyon-50 levels Surfing Wavez-25 levels Foodtopia-25 levels Zkizz and Brainz-60 levels Nightmare Suburbs-60 levels Chinese New Year-50 levels Valenbrainz Ball-30 levels Zomusement Park- 40 levels Sky Land-40 levels Space Invasion Part 1- 50 levels (July 2017) Chapter 3 Space Invasion Part 2-50 levels (August 2017) Upcoming Areas: Into the Glitch (2017) Area 501 (2017) Volcanic Mines (2017) Treasure Island (2017) Haunted Horrors (2017) Thankscamping (2017) Viking Ages (2017) Fashion Festival (2018) Z-Factory (2018) Special Areas Plants Marigold's Garden Shop-you can buy plants,sprouts and other useful items.Unlocked after beating Suburbs-Level 20. Plant and Science Laboratory-You can buy upgrade plants and potions.Unlocked after beating Techland-Level 10. Zombies Z Graveyard-you can buy zombies,graves and other useful items.Unlocked after beating Suburbs-Level 20. Zombie Power and Brainz Institute-You can buy upgrade zombies and potions.Unlocked after beating Techland-level 10. Game Modes There are different game modes in this game; Normal Match-You need to choose 5 plants/zombies for your team. Lock and Loaded-Randomly chooses plants/zombies for your team. 1v1-You only need 1 plant/zombie in this match to fight a single enemy. Boss Battle-Just like Normal Match,but more effects are involved. Team Battle-You need 2 teams to battle 2 teams. Multiplayer-Battle players across the world! Upgrades You can upgrade your plants/zombies by spending coins. Nooby-1st level:obtained in the start. Elder-2nd level:costs 250 coins.+20 health and 10 attack damage. Veteran-3rd level:costs 500 coins.+35 health and 25 attack damage. Dracula-Special Halloween level ( a halloween version of the veteran);costs 450 coins. Mid-Pro-4th level;costs 750 coins.+50 health and 40 attack damage. Pro-5th level;costs 1000 coins.+65 health and 55 attack damage. Master-6th level;costs 1250 coins.+80 health and 70 attack damage. Epic-7th level;costs 1500 coins.+95 health and 85 attack damage. God-8th and final level;costs 1750 coins.+110 health and 100 attack damage. Effects Effects are involved in other levels.Currently there are 5 effects: 1 is better!-You cannot use the 2nd ability in this level. Power Down!-You cannot use the Plant Food/Brainiac Power in this level. Lesser-You can only select 3 teammates in this level. Exclusive-You can only select plants/zombies that are unlocked in the area your playing it. = Plants Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War/Plants Special Edition Plants Lovely Archer Shroom-Available during Valentines Day Lucky Torchwood-Available during St. Patricks Day Springweed-Available during Easter SandySod-Available during Summer School Apple-Available during Back To School Spooky Chily-Available during Halloween Salad Pult-Available during Thanksgiving Snow Apple-Available during Winter Holiday/Christmas Super Red Stinger-Debuted in the (RED) event Firecracker Pult-Available during Chinese New Year Quest Plants Pen Pineapple Apple Pen-Shoots pen,blocks enemies and spikes them Mixberries-Lobbes different berries Cat-A-Pult-PUshes back zombies and lobbes catfruits Blizzard Pea-Shoots blizzard at enemy Warrior Nut-Uses warrior axe as a boomerang Zombies Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War/Zombies NPC's Crazy Dave-The main NPC of the plants Dr.Zomboss-The main NPC of the zombies Professor Nutstein-The owner of the Plant and Science Laboratory Marigold-The owner of Marigold's Garden Shop Professor Brainstorm-The owner of the Zombie Power and Brainz Institute Gravedigger Zombie-The owner of Z Graveyard Updates v.0.1.0-The game was released. v.0.2.9-New areas were added:Magma Night,Techland and Gray Industries. v.0.3.0-Minor bug fixes and events were added. v.0.3.5-Leagues were added along with Event themed plants. v.0.4.1-Winter Wonderbrains is added. v.0.4.5-Valentines Day Event opened and Lovely Archer Shroom was available to purchase. v.0.5.4-Nuke Battle and Brain Tech Powerplant were added. v.0.5.7-St.Patricks Day event opened. v.0.6.0-The Final Destination was added. v.0.7.0-Major Bug Update 1 v.0.7.8-Quests were added. v.0.8.1-Map style was changed and The Store was redesigned. v.0.9.0-Major Bug Update 2 v.1.0.0-Chapter 2 is added,New Halloween event opened,Dark Canyon was released. v.2.0.0-Surfing Wavez is added and unexpectedly Sandy Sod was available for purchase and a Surfing Wavez Party Opened. v.2.5.3-Major Bug Update 3,along with the release of Foodtopia v.2.6.0-Costumes were added and quests appear more often. v.2.6.7-(RED) event was celebrated along with the release of Super Red Stinger. v.2.7.9-Zkizz and Brains area is added along with 2 new quests for Warrior Nut and Blizzard Pea and Christmas Event with Snow Apple. v.2.8.0- Nightmare Suburbs was released. v.2.9.5- Chinese New Year Area was available to play along with the purchasable limited edition plant, Firecracker Pult. v.3.0.0- The Multiplayer was removed and was replaced by the PvP Arena. v.3.1.5- Valenbrainz Ball was released along with the purchasable limited edition plant, Lovely Archer Shroom. v.3.2.5- Zomusement Park was released. v.4.0.0- Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War Halloween Edition Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War:Halloween Edition (shortly PVZAW:HE) is a game developed by PopCap Games and it is the Halloween sequel of PVZAW.So far it only has 75 levels.This is available through October 31-November 5,then the game was removed on stores.The game was cancelled and won't be returning in 2017. Description Its Halloween!!And be frightened to this spooky sequel on the endless rivalry!!75 main levels of terror and 10 new frightening plants and zombies to use! Areas The game has 4 areas: Grave Yard-25 levels Haunted House-25 levels Ghostly Park-25 levels Secret Lab-A secret area located in Grave Yard,5 hard levels Zombiestein's Lair-Was planned to be released in 2017,but was scrapped so was the game. Category:Games Category:RPGs